Anyssa reconnects with Velda
Last time on Harpers Falls: *The DNA test excluded Erica as the mother of the teenage girl in Illinois, which allowed Anyssa's best friend, Susannah Lucas (from Somerset) a clear path to taking her in as a ward and possible adoption. Erica, Anyssa, Susannah, as well as Sheila, Allison Watkins, Velda Smithfield and Betty Anderson confronted Molly Wainwright, the perpetrator of this vile lie, on this and told her her plan was sunk. Dylan was cooking dinner at his house. He had invited Anyssa and Sheila to come over to have dinner with him, Alex and Christopher. Bill Saxton and Cody were having dinner at his mother's house, which was the usual custom for him. "Bill and I are doing all right," Christopher said, "I think he and I are doing the best we can." "Well, you know that they are invited to the Thanksgiving dinner next week, right?" Sheila said. "Yeah," Christopher said, "Bill said he got the invite in today's mail. So did his mother." "Well, I think it will be great," Dylan said, "Dad told me that the household staff is all ready for this one." "It should be," Anyssa grinned, "with all that has happened, I think a nice huge dinner will be appropos." "How's Aunt Erica doing?" Dylan asked, feeling bad for what happened. "She's fine," Sheila assured Dylan, "I think she's taking this better than we all thought she would. After the DNA test excluded her as the mother, a lot of us went to confront Molly. This was one of her dirty little schemes that we're all familiar with." "I am not at all surprised," Dylan said, "that seemed to be Molly's modus operandi." Meanwhile, Molly Wainwright was livid with rage at the abject failure of her plan to pin another child on Erica Harper. "That sleazy Susannah Lucas!" she sulked, "I should have guessed that nosy Midwesterner would have to stick her nose in my business!" "Be lucky that she doesn't have you killed," Veronica Marcus snapped at her. "Oh shut up," Molly said viciously to her least favorite guard. "Listen to me, you scum," she said viciously, "I don't want to hear one word out of your mouth today! I don't like you, I've never liked you, and I don't care what anyone says! You're NOTHING! You're a stupid prisoner!" That made Molly completely lose her temper, "I am better than you are, you stupid wench!" she screamed, "I am an honors graduate, I am woman of the year, I am the epitome of sweetness and light, I am better than YOU ever will be, you stupid bitch!" "I'm not the one sitting behind bars, you know," Veronica pointed out, as she walked off, leaving Molly to really burn in rage. In the staff room, Veronica saw an engraved envelope with her name on it. "What is this?" she asked Louise Flandreau. "Beats me," Louise said, "I got one too, so did Roberta. Even Anne and Nancy got one." Then Joanna came in. "Oh, I see they came," she smiled. "Yes," Roberta Monroe smiled, as she came in, "but what are they, Joanna?" "They're invites to my family's Thanksgiving dinner," Joanna said, "Vel sent them out yesterday, and they all arrived in the mail." "So that is what they are," Veronica smiled, "Erica was being very secretive about Thanksgiving plans." "I am glad to see the mystery is solved," Louise said. Anne Hamilton and Nancy Webber came into the staff room. "I was wondering what this was," she said, "I see you all got one too." "It's an invite to Joanna's family's Thanksgiving dinner," Veronica said, "and I will be there indeed." "So will I," Louise grinned; Roberta nodded in agreement. "We'll all be there, Joanna," Anne assured her. "It sounds wonderful," Nancy said, "it sure beats our last Thanksgiving down in Sydney, won't it, Anne?" Anne nodded, "I think this year will be better," she said. Meanwhile, many folks received the engraved invites. Betty Anderson looked at it, and was thrilled to be one who was coming. Mindy Welch, Anne and Nancy's housemate, was also coming. The Saxtons, Bill, Cody, Bentley, Josie and Eleanor were also coming, along with their visiting relative, Tessa, who was coming in from Chicago. An invite was sent to Anyssa's friend, Susannah Lucas in Somerset, but she called and told Vel that she had made plans to help out at a community center and to go home to Oklahoma City, before the invite was sent out. Vel gladly understood. "Hope all is well in Somerset," Velda said, "and give my best to your mother and father, Susannah." "I will, Miss Smithfield," Susannah said, "and let Anyssa know I called." "I certainly will, Susannah," Vel promised. Just then, Anyssa came in, "Anyssa," Velda called to her, "I just got off the phone with Susannah. She said she couldn't attend due to prior commitments, working at a community Center, and going home to Oklahoma City, but she said to tell you that she called." Anyssa smiled, "That's right," she said, "Susie told me on the way back to the airport that she had volunteered to work at the Somerset Community Center and she is going to go back to OKC to be with her mom and dad. I am glad she called to let you know." "I am so glad as well," Vel said, "How long have you two known one another?" "Susie's parents and my birth parents were close friends," Anyssa said, "she and I were close in age, and we've been best friends for a long time. After my parents died, I stayed with the Lucases for a while, then I came to Harpers Falls and attended Harper Academy, then I was adopted." "Wow," Vel said, "you've had some adventures." "Kind of," Anyssa smiled, "I am glad I have family." "And I am glad you are part of the family," Vel smiled. Anyssa smiled and waved. Vel looked at Anyssa and felt bad for her. She had such a hard time of it, after her mother and father died. Anyssa's happier now, living with the Harpers, she thought, I am sure that Diane and Allan are looking down and are pleased that their daughter is doing well. I don't think it would be wise to tell her that the Harper's social secretary is in fact, her own Aunt Velda. That was true, Velda Smithfield was Diane Rayburn's sister. So, Anyssa had at least part of her birth family living right with her. What will happen next? *Will Anyssa ever discover that Velda is her aunt? *As the Thanksgiving dinner is prepared; how will the families come together? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila